dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Lysander Amadeus Roscoe von Bielefelt
Lysander Amadeus Roscoe von Bielefelt is the youngest son from the prominent House of Von Bielefelt in Waterdeep. He is also a cleric in service to the Church of Lathander. Despite his age, he holds the rank of Morninglord, and is considered one of the most elite priests among Lathander's clergy. Lysander's deity has granted him power over the domain of life and he uses this gift as both an instrument of healing and vanquishing the evil in the world. played by Deano Reyes Intro Among Waterhavian nobility, anything that can further one’s political stature is utilized without any love lost. That of course includes one’s children since they carry one of the most important dealing chips of all...an important last name. Lords and Lady von Bielefelt were fortunate enough to be granted six healthy children. The eldest son was of course groomed to be the heir, the second son groomed to be the spare, while two girls were expected to marry into other very wealthy houses. That left the lord and lady with their two youngest, twin boys only four minutes apart. The twins were practically joined at the hip ever since they were born. They were very rarely seen apart and both seemed to intrinsically understand each other without the need of words. They were quite ehappy with their lot in life and often joked that they were the spare of the spare that came in double. Some would say that with the four elder siblings already set on their path, the twins would have much more freedom with their life choices. Unfortunately, that is not how things are done in Waterdeep. The twins were first forced apart when they were fourteen years old. The elder twin, Leander, was sent for apprenticeship at Blackstaff Tower while the younger twin, Lysander, was sent to serve as an awakened in the Spires of the Morning. Both of them were expected to add clout to their family’s last name by virtue of spell and faith. The twins showed promise in both their fields, and they became favoured students due to no small part to their prestigious last names. The twins worked hard in their studies to make their family proud, but they were always happiest at the end of long days when they were both able to come home and be reunited. They were barely past their nineteenth naming day when the twins received the news that was both wonderful and terrible. Their parents told them that Leander was to be apprenticed to a High-mage at Silverymoon, and by doing so he could form stronger ties with the jewel of the north. Lysander on the other hand, was expected to stay in Waterdeep because he was a promising young Dawnbringer and his future in the clergy was all but assured, it was even hinted that he might be a Chosen of Lathander and a prospective High Radiance of the Lathanderite faith. Despite their desire to follow their parents wishes, the twins couldn’t bare to be separated from each other with such a seeming permanence. Something sparked and without a word spoken between the two of them, in the uncanny way that only twins can do, they both decided that they would leave. The very next day, before their parents or superiors even got up from their beds, the twins gathered their most trusted manservants and stepped out of their sheltered world of walled manors and gilded halls and into the bright expanse of possibility. They didn’t even realize that they were living true the words of their house. “How far, we’ll go” Description Appearance Lysander is considered handsome by many, bearing the trademark purple eyes and fiery red hair of the von Bielefelt household from their Illuskan heritage. While adventuring, he is often clad in his bright golden armor gilded with iconography of the sun and other symbols of Lathander. When serving his duties in the Spires of the Morning, he is dressed in the priestly vestments marking him as a Morninglord of Lathander. Personality Lysander is often considered as the nicer half of the von Bielefelt twins. Despite growing up in the upper echelons of society and detached from the rest of the world, his experiences as an acolyte in the Church of Lathander has bridged that gap somewhat more than when compared to his other siblings. He cares deeply for all people, nobles and commoners alike and disdains the sight of suffering in any form. This can be seen during the moments after hard fought battles, when Lysander rarely opts to rest and instead goes to the healing tents to take part in the tending of the sick and wounded. Naturally selfless, he is the type of person who will readily put others before himself, even at his own detriment. Lysander also embodies the optimistic spirit of Lathander, living true to the tenets of his faith "There will always be another dawn". ''He seeks to spread the light of Lathander and bring hope and renewal to even the darkest places in Faerun. He takes his oaths and promises seriously, and once one has been made he makes sure to do good on it. Lysander however is not without his faults, he is the type of person who wears his heart on his sleeve and often cannot maintain control of his emotions especially in times of great stress. When angry, he becomes prone to violence and becomes difficult to be reasoned with as he teeters the line between righteous fury and seething vengeance. These moments of darkness relieve him of his compassionate nature and he is not beyond mercilessly slaughtering all of his enemies. He has a deep loathing for undead, as mandated by the edicts of his faith while his experience during the events when the Ordning was shattered has left him very mistrustful and antagonistic against giantkind. '''Biography' Early life Lysander grew up as the youngest within the noble house of von Bielefelt with enough wealth and power for him to never want anything else in the world. He was identified early on by the clerics of Lathander as a chosen of their deity and was groomed from a young age to become the next High Radiance. Life as an adventurer When Lysander and his twin brother Leander opted to run-away from home and become adventurers, that is when their lives truly started. They met their friends and allies, with whom they would grow together as The League of Extraordinary Bestfriends. Much of their early years of adventuring was devoted to trying to fix the shattered Ordning and bringing and end to the Giant Threat. Afterwards, each of the members of the League decided to return to their old lives. Lysander returned to the Spires of the Morning and continued his career as a member of the clergy, he rose the ranks quickly and became one of the youngest clerics to be named Morninglord. He adventured rarely after that, but whenever a great war would break out he would always serve to coordinate the healing efforts and would even brave the frontlines to tend to the wounded of war on both sides. Five Years After After five years, the League was called to reunite once again to deal with the sudden appearance of the Lich Acererak and his Tomb of Horrors. They were able to destroy the lich and collapse his tomb, but not without incurring casualties on their side. The loss of a friend, and his powerlessness to save him caused an internal dissonance within Lysander. It was not soon after that when Giants were once again causing havoc and Lysander realized that he once again had to pick up his sword and shield. First kiss of death As a Cleric of the Domain of Life, Lysander has never yet experienced death. He knows that his friends and allies rely on him for protection and preservation and so he has always been vigilant to make sure that he does not die in battle. After all, once he dies there will be noone to bring the others back. Relationships and Affiliations Leander -wip- Orgrim -wip- Sraosha -wip- Lyev -wip- Tobis -wip- Ozymandias -wip- Tarou -wip- Lathander As the deity that Lysander serves, the two of them have a very intimdate relationship where Lysander is considered by Lathander as one of his chosen, and one of his most beloved worshipers. It seems that Lathander is more amiable to answering Lysander's prayers and is willing to constantly provide guidance to the young cleric. However, there was a time after learning of his mother's death that Lysander denounced Lathander and stopped worshiping him for a time. However, Lysander was able to find his faith again and now continues to serve his god to the best of his ability. Naysehnin Naysehnin is a powerful deva that Lathander sent down to serve as Lysander's shadow and bodyguard. The two of them spent a lot of time together, which soon developed into a romantic relationship. However, this relationship ended when Lysander and Sraosha met once again during their foray into the Tomb of Horrors. Despite their relationship ending, Naysehnin is still fiercely protective of Lysander and will still give up her life to protect him. Reinhardt Lysander's faithful pegasus mount. Lysander takes pride in the fact that, mounted on Reinhardt, he can out fly a dragon. Sterling After some training in the arcane arts provided by his brother, Leander, Lysander was able to learn how to summon a familiar. He called forth a celestial spirit that he named Sterling, who took the form of an owl. Sterling shares his master's brave and headstrong attitude, which has been the cause of numerous destructions of his physical form despite his relatively short existence. Huitzilihuitl Huitz is Lysander's Couatl friend, who he was able to summon and befriend. Huitz allowed himself to be planar bound in order to watch Lysander's back. During one mission, Huitz turned into an elephant in order to block their enemies from escaping but was subsequently disintegrated by a lich. Lysander ressurected his friend. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Defender Longsword * Miltiades' Shield * +2 Plate * Belt of Fire Giant Strength * Cloak of Protection Death House * Cape of the Mountebank * Boots of Elvenkind * One Stone Ancient Relic * Javelin of Lightning * Chariot of Flying, 4ft. x 6 ft. * Bag of Holding * Gauntlets of Ogre Power * + 1Mithral Splint Armor * Shard of the Ise Rune * + 1 Longsword Feats * Observant * Resilience - Wisdom * Tough * Divine Providence - Lathander always watches over Lysander (fluffed Lucky Feat) Signature Spells * Inflict Wounds * Beacon of Hope * Mass Cure Wounds * Blade Barrier Story Rewards * Friend of the Blackroad * A Giant Challenge - completed * Defender's of Parnast * Friendship of SL33PI3773P * Heroes of Melvont * Enmity of the Welcomers * Skarn Slayer * Heroes of Citadel Adbar * Ire of the Frost Giants * Favour of Candlekeep * Death's Escape Quotes and Moments * Lysander is considered a chosen of Lathander and one of his most beloved clerics. As such, Lysander's calls for Divine Intervention are often answered ** 1st Divine Intervention - In a fit of rage at finding out that his second-eldest brother had killed their mother, Lysander called up to his deity who delivered a swift judgement from halfway across the globe. While Lysander's brother did not die, he was both impressed and frightened at the fact that Lathander would answer his youngest brother's prayers so readily. ** 2nd Divine Intervention - After defeating the evil responsible for the turmoil in Hekaton's court, Lathander rewarded Lysander and his brother, Leander, by allowing their mother's soul to temporary exist once again in the Prime Material Realm so that they could say their goodbyes. ** 3rd Divine Intervention - While delving through the ruins of Durlag's Tower, Lysander was accosted by horrors of the 9 hells. He called to The Morninglord, who sent down one of his devas in Lysander's defense. ** 4th Divine Intervention - Trapped under a powerful illusion that could not be solved by the party's knowledge of Arcana or astute Investigations, Lysander prayed for clarity of mind and Lathander showed him the way. ** 5th Divine Intervention - While conducting a mission underwater, Lysander called for aid and Lathander granted him and his entire party temporary swim speed. ** 6th Divine Intervention - "My lord, if you have any love for me you will bring him back" Lysander's call to resurrect Orgrim, after being disintegrated, was answered by Lathander despite the latter being a worshipper of Bane. ** 7th Divine Intervention - During the events of Hecatomb, the League of Extraordinary Bestfriends came across a group of True Giants who were considering betraying the Ordning and joining the forces of Kiaransalee. The Harpers had provided information that these giants had to be defeated in order to remind them of their place in the Ordning. Unfortunately, these giants had taken refuge in an area where the weave did not touch the prime Material Realm. Lysander called out to his deity and once again Lathander responded. However, Kiaransalee met Lathander's light with the force of her own dark magic and prevented him entry into her domain. In time, Lathander punched through Kiaransalee's efforts and delivered his radiant justice on the treacherous giants.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters